


The Lovers' Tree

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/profile">odogoddess</a>' prompt of <i>Severus/Minerva: tears, touch, treacle</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lovers' Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=odogoddess).



> Written on 23 May 2006 in response to [odogoddess](http://odogoddess.livejournal.com/profile)' prompt of _Severus/Minerva: tears, touch, treacle_.

He found her sobbing in the clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest that generations of Hogwarts' students had employed as a trysting place. She had wrapped her arms around the trunk of the only tree within the circle, the Lovers' Tree, clutching it as if it were an anchor and she were being tossed upon a tempest of woe. 

Severus dropped his tin of treacle—he'd never been fortunate enough to bring a _girl_ to the Lovers' Tree—and went immediately to kneel at the witch's side, touched by the poetical quality of her grief.

"Don't cry, Professor McGonagall," he entreated, bravely reaching out to brush away her tears.

They ceased to flow at his touch, almost as if McGonagall had Transfigured herself into a statue of certitude.

"Mr. Snape!" she exclaimed, flinching. "What is it that you require?"

It was a stupid thing to say, but the Fifth Year couldn't stop the words from flying off his tongue. "Just for you to be happy, my lady."

McGonagall snorted. "You've been reading romances again. Stop! They're all lies, boy."

"I'm not a boy!" Severus protested, biting back an embarrassed sob.

"There now, I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have—I'm a bit out of sorts," McGonagall said, rising quickly and darting forward to give the boy an innocent peck on his cheek. "Do forgive me."

"Wa—want some treacle?" he asked, one hand closed protectively over his kissed skin.

Severus didn't feel stupid anymore, just dazed.

"Thank you—but I'm afraid I must take it with me. I've . . . papers to grade."

"Of course," Severus replied, watching her go.

Alone, the boy decided that since he'd been kissed, he ought to record it. That's what everyone else did. He conjured a knife and carved "PM & SS" into the base of the Lovers' Tree, just next to another set of initials—but Severus was too overwhelmed by the sensation of lips brushing against his skin to notice the "TR & MM" that his professor had been hiding with her body.


End file.
